


Remix: Pool Sex  REMIX Artwork.

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clark - Freeform, Clex - Freeform, M/M, Remix, Smallville - Freeform, clex manip, lex - Freeform, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Remix: Pool Sex  REMIX Artwork.

Remix: Pool Sex REMIX Artwork.

This is a remix from the lovely [](http://tallihensia.livejournal.com/profile)[**tallihensia**](http://tallihensia.livejournal.com/) Art [Texts From Last Night: Pool Sex](http://alatrific.livejournal.com/31802.html). I hope you all enjoy! I know Lex did. :D  
  
[](http://s578.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/poolsexcopycopy_zps7774929f.jpg.html)

 

And I couldn't resist a second go. Click **[HERE](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/POOLSEXFINAL_zpsb0f69d66.jpg)** if you are interested in the other type of pool! ;-)


End file.
